


(Fanart) Illogical Regrets

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for story by IvanW





	(Fanart) Illogical Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Spirk One-Shot Collection, Part 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728003) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
